djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-1128
CC-1128, who went by the nickname "North", was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served in the Grand Army of the Republic's Coruscant Guard during the Clone Wars. Biography Early Life Following the completion of his training on Kamino, North and his unit of troopers were supposed to be sent to the 41st Elite Corps for deployment. An odd mix up resulted in the entirety of the unit including his closest friend CC-5225 "Windbreak" being sent to the 41st while he himself was moved into service under the Coruscant Guard. While stationed on a small Republic outpost, North, an unidentified pro-Republic bounty hunter, a trooper nicknamed "Nero" and several other Republic personnel were attacked by forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After a fierce battle, Nero was critically wounded, and ran a suicide attack against the droids, incinerating them and himself. After the attack, North was transferred back to another outpost located on Coruscant. While there he would provide assistance to his fellow guardsmen, putting down various criminal and droid threats. One operation saw them engage a dark side force user who sliced off North's left arm, leading it to be replaced by a robotic limb to allow him to continue his service. Following that, he would work his way up to the rank of regimental commander and gain command and the responsibility of protecting a base on Correllia alongside another 401st commander nicknamed "Max". Imprisonment of May Kato North was the commanding officer present while May Kato was imprisoned at the Coruscant base prison. Despite Special Operations Brigade Director Division arriving to ensure extra security was added, May escaped the facility, destroying 2 LAATs in the process. North was part of the search party that attempted to find her, but the clones weren't able to apprehend the force user before she escaped from the planet. Order 66 and Imperial Service North was returned to Coruscant shortly before Order 66 was activated, and shot down a pair of Jedi at his assigned post before accompanying the newly-made Emperor to Mustafar to aid in the rescue of his new apprentice, Darth Vader. North became a member of one of various storm trooper groups formed from the remnants of Grand Army units, his being devoted to providing security for Imperial senators. They would occasionally be deployed to handle small rebellions. CC-1128 was last seen when he and other members of his squad were sent to Hypori to search for a rumored Rebel base. North became separated from his squad due to weather conditions, and only his helmet was recovered during the search. Personality and Traits North preferred to follow orders directly and was not particularly independent or free thinking. Although he had no problems with the Jedi and the way that they commanded him and his brothers, he did not hesitate when Order 66 was issued, as he felt that carrying out the order was his natural purpose and sworn duty. Gear and Equipment North wore Shock Trooper commander armor during his time in the Coruscant Guard and used a DC15s throughout his career in the Grand Army of the Republic and later in the Galactic Empire. His robotic arm was standardized with no special additions, instead offering some protection and enhanced strength as per the ordinary model's factory standards. As a stormtrooper he chose to wear standard armor, opting not to distinguish himself from his brethren. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:CC-1128 "North" Category:Shock Troopers Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Empire Category:Storm Trooper Category:Regimental Commander